


The Walk

by duckcrab



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrab/pseuds/duckcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth takes a walk. James is sent as a chaperone and gets a little more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

The grass grew up tall on the hillside, heaving and rolling like the waves they overlooked. Elizabeth moved easily through the meadowland, her cream colored gown a perfect contrast against the intense green.

James followed a few paces behind her every bit the watchful protector in his own mind but nothing more than a chaperone to her, sent by her father to make sure she did not wander in the wrong direction.

She stopped suddenly and cast a glance towards the ocean. Sighing, she disappeared into the grass.

“Miss Swann?”

No answer; a rustle of skirts; a slight chuckle.

“Miss Swann, this is hardly funny.” 

“Oh, do lighten up, James!”

What a horrible little game this was turning out to be.

“What do you suggest I tell you father when I return without you? ‘Terribly sorry Governor Swann, your daughter simply disappeared into the weeds as we were walking. No need to worry, sir, I’m sure she’ll turn up again one day.’”

Elizabeth laughed; an orchestra sounded in James’ mind.

“Tell him I’ve run off,” she said, “become a pirate. I will send him treasures beyond his wildest imagination with my next letter.”

James smirked. She was joking…wasn’t she?

“I’m not sure-“ his boot snagged on something and a moment later he was face first in the dirt with Elizabeth’s laughter ringing in his ears.

James groaned in embarrassment as he rolled onto his back to find Elizabeth kneeling over him, grinning.

“Are you alright?”

“Bruised my pride, is all.”

“I’m sorry,” she brushed the grass from his shoulders. “I should not have laughed at you.”

Her lips, still curved into a smile, had never seemed so warm, so inviting. Her eyes found his, found him staring.

James could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “Elizabeth-”

A sound of surprise escaped him as she pressed her lips against his.

“I’ve never done that before,” she said a moment later when contact had been broken.

James was speechless, his lips numb from her kiss.

“Miss Swann, your father demands your return home immediately!”

She jumped at the sound of a third voice breaking the quiet that had fallen between the two of them. Her father would send the entire brigade if she was gone for one minute more than she was allotted.

“Don’t move,” the words spilled out before he could harness them. “One moment more.”

Their breath mingled in the spring air, the grass rippled around them, muscles tensed as they waited for the footman to leave. Her hand cupped his warm cheek; her thumb brushed against the corner of his lips.

“I must go,” she whispered and stood, followed the footman back to the mansion.

James stayed hidden in the grass until nightfall.


End file.
